


bad company brings a good time

by im_a_banana



Series: space-bois fam [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Awkward Flirting, Impostor Green (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), M/M, Snowball Fight, cremates being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_banana/pseuds/im_a_banana
Summary: As an alien Impostor, Green had always thought that human traditions and behaviors were weird.Honestly, where's the fun in throwing snowballs at each other?“Green, over here!” Orange’s chirping voice called his name from behind a badly thrown-together barricade of snow, inviting him to take cover alongside him, Blue and Brown. “Let’s team up, guys!”Ducking down and dodging another hit, Green managed to reach the relatively safer zone his “team” had chosen; it was absolutely crazy, nonsensical even, but the Impostor couldn’t help but feel a sense of pure excitement pumping in his veins. “So, what’s the plan?”
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Series: space-bois fam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	bad company brings a good time

“Ladies and gentlemen, after long months of space travel, we have arrived at last. As your Captain, let me be the one to make the formal announcement,” Captain Red’s dignified voice was steadier than iron, so firm and proud that not even the cold, biting wind lashing on the multicolored crew could shake it. “Welcome to Polus, our first stop.”

Taking a tentative step forward, Pink allowed herself to take in a deep breath, letting the snow-laden air enter her lungs. “I can’t believe it. We’re finally here,” she whispered to her best friend Black, her pinkish eyes sparkling with just as much excitement as the others’. “We have reached Polus, guys!”

White hummed gently, laying a tender hand on Pink’s lean shoulder. “I missed having actual land under my feet, love.”

“Wow… look at all this snow, this place is so amazing!” Orange gasped in awe as he looked all around himself, almost as thrilled as a child and clearly eager to explore their vast surroundings as soon as possible. The human turned to one of his colleagues with a giant grin, “Isn’t it beautiful, Green?”

The Impostor in disguise stared right back at Orange, his usually stoic expression now tinted with a glimpse of amusement. Humans, so easily impressionable… “It is. Beautiful,” he murmured a tiny bit lasciviously, reveling in the adorable way the smaller astronaut blushed shyly at the implication.

“Alright everyone, listen up: I need to go to Office and Admin, to check if everything’s operating correctly and properly for our safe settlement,” Red explained to his subordinates, his hot breath coming out in small, white clouds because of the bitter cold. “Green, I am leaving you in charge. I won’t be long, but make sure nobody does something _stupid_ while I’m gone.”

Clearly called in question by his Captain, who was staring at him with a mixture of severity and amusement, Black scoffed offendedly and pouted. “It’s not like I was planning to do anything…”

The Impostor in disguise didn’t even try to hide the skepticism on his face. “Black. I absolutely hate to make assumptions, but I know you well. As soon as I turn my back, you always plan something. Behave,” he warned, although his expression immediately softened as he spotted Black’s pet— Neptune— a small dog pup Red’d gifted him. “I can take Neptune with me, if you’d like. I’ll find her someplace warm in Admin, she’s too young to be exposed to such cold temperatures for so long.”

“Good idea, thank you! Com’on girl, you go with Red,” the black-haired human gently picked up the cerulean puppy, entrusting her to Red without hesitation and placing her in the Captain's welcoming arms with a grateful grin. “You’re such a good dad to her, Red.”

“I try to be. She needs a responsible adult in her life, after all,” Red teased lightheartedly, trying to shield the small animal from the wind by pressing her against his warm, crimson spacesuit. Then, he addressed his eight subordinates, changing back to his authoritative self before heading towards his destination, “As I said, I’ll be back soon. Wait here.”

As the imposing Vice-Captain, now temporarily in charge of the small group of humans, watched his Impostor partner confidently walk away, he allowed himself a brief moment to critically analyze his surroundings; aside from the falling snow, Polus was positively vast, organized and well-stocked. _“Polus looks like a decent place to set our camp—”_

“Vice-Captain Green, watch out! Behind you,” Blue desperately tried to warn her distracted superior, albeit too late.

_“—and to allow Black to do stupid shit, as soon as Red turns his back,”_ the Impostor in disguise mentally concluded his thoughts, not even needing to turn around to guess what was gonna happen— and especially _who_ was gonna do it— before being stricken in the nape by a clump of snow.

Clearly pleased with the childish stunt he’d just pulled, Black let out a cheeky cackle, loud enough to overshadow the other six astronauts’ concerned gasps of shock and incredulity.

However, the dark-haired human’s joviality was abruptly cut short by Green’s grim, irritated and enraged stare. “Com’on Green, my man, don’t give me the nasty look! I was just messing around with you, it’s just a game and we’re all bored—” was all Green allowed Black to say, before mercilessly hitting him square in the nose with an unnecessarily oversized snowball in response.

As quickly as he’d been obliterated backwards by the Vice-Captain’s powerful and vindictive blow, Black sprang back to his feet— thick fistfuls of snow in his gloved hands and eyes burning with determination and competition— and let out a resolute battle cry, which echoed in the whipping wind. “ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT! THE WAR IS ON!”

And then, just like that, all hell broke loose at once.

Snowballs began flying everywhere, hitting everyone and everything in sight; friend or foe, enemy or ally? For a few, chaotic moments it didn’t matter at all, and the astronauts’ only objective was ensuring their own… self-preservation, in the midst of that improvised and frantic battle.

“Green, over here!” Orange’s chirping voice called his name from behind a badly thrown-together barricade of snow, inviting him to take cover alongside him, Blue and Brown. “Let’s team up, guys!”

“Sounds good to me, losers! Bring it on,” Pink rebutted playfully from the other side, starting to dig as well to build some sort of trench for her own gang, obviously backed up by her two loyal friends and her resigned, but still supportive wife. “Me, Black, White and Yellow are gonna show you who’s the baddest bitch around Polus!”

Ducking down and dodging another hit, the Vice-Captain managed to reach the relatively safer zone his “team” had chosen, crouching next to Orange and Blue to avoid the enemy fire. The whole situation was absolutely crazy, nonsensical even, but Green couldn’t help but feel a sense of pure excitement pumping in his veins, in his blood. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked.

Orange’s hazel irises shone with genuine delight, overjoyed by the fact that not only Green had decided to play along, but he’d even joined _his_ team and was referring to him as he was its leader. “Pink is a crack shot, being a professional sniper and all. She’s the real threat, so we should watch out for her.”

“You’re right. I say we target her together first,” Brown suggested helpfully as he swiftly prepared ammunition, scraping up as much snow as he could. “and then we deal with Black, White and Yellow.”

_“Humans surely do know how to have fun, I’ll give them that,”_ Green tensed his strong shoulders, every fibre of muscle full of adrenaline and ready to act. It was almost like hunting prey, it was exciting and… and he was honestly having a good time. “Quick and accurate, sounds good to me. On your command, Orange.”

“Do— do we really, like, have to do this, guys? C-can’t we all just get along? What if we get hurt?” Blue gulped as she fearfully armed herself, clearly not as convinced or enthusiast about the whole skirmish as her ruthless teammates.

The colorful trio downright ignored her cowardice. “Now!” Orange yelled his order and nimbly leapt in the chilly air, flanked by his unlikely allies.

Having only one target, all four snowballs hit their mark masterfully, shooting down a very entertained Pink with unexpected ease. The overpowered girl laid down on her back, just giving up on life, laughing so hard her abs started hurt. “They got me! Avenge me, guys,” she pleaded.

“We have a woman down! I repeat, we have a woman down,” Black announced with false solemnity, taking aim and hitting Brown straight in the forehead in return, unbalancing his surprised opponent. “Boom! That’s right, eat my snow sucker—” the dark-haired human barely had the time to gloat about his victory, before being stricken in the snout by Green.

Again.

“Woah! Nice shot, Green,” Orange complimented his taller colleague, flattening himself against the soft, snowy mantle to recharge and silently plan their second attack before Pink could pick herself up. “You hit Black dead-on, impressive!”

A deep, rumbling chuckle ran through the Impostor in disguise’s throat as he imitated his companion’s strategy, slightly emboldened by such praise. “As the Vice-Captain of this crew, perhaps I shouldn’t say this to you,” Green leaned to the side and towards Orange, placing his lips close to the human’s ear as he whispered his guilty admission, “but I’ve always wanted to hit that moron’s face at least once. I just couldn’t resist.”

Now it was the human’s turn to let out a cheerful laugh, giving his superior a playful shove. “Ah! Don’t worry, I won’t tell Red that you purposefully hit his _favorite_. Your secret is safe with me,” the young physicist added coyly, with a knowing wink.

“What in the Universe is going on here, may I ask?”

The eight astronauts turned their head and froze on the spot like marble statues, as if they were part of the frozen landscape surrounding them, the exact same moment they heard Captain Red’s perplexed question. Standing right in the middle of the ruined battlefield, the red-haired Impostor in disguise was blinking confusedly, shifting his crimson gaze from one stunned-into-silence team, to another.

“Well?” Red prompted, crossing his arms loosely against his chest, definitely sounding far more intrigued than angered about the situation. “I leave you alone for literally eight minutes, and you psychos unleash a civil war— _Green_?!” he gaped ashe caught sight of his massive partner, who was standing guiltily among his own speechless team, almost not believing his own eyes. “Are you actually part of this? Who are you, and what have you done with my real, all-work-no-play Vice-Captain? And White, you too!”

The mortified silence had lasted long enough, Black decided after a few more handfuls of complete stillness; pointing a finger at Red, the dark-clothed astronaut stood up and yelled a simple, collective command, “Let’s get his ass!”

“Wait, what—” the Captain burst out laughing and merely hunkered down, accepting his fate as a round of snowballs rained on his body like hail from all directions, ruthless, hurled by every single member of his rebellious crew. “This is a mutiny! Are you trying to overthrow me?”

“Absolutely not, and for two simple reasons,” Black replied with conviction, leaping forward and using his own weight and strength to pin Red down, careful not to hurt or crush him in the process. He raised his index finger, “Number one: if one of us crackheads was actually in charge, this whole space station would last two days at most, before imploding,” then, he raised the middle one, “and number two: I have a thing for good-looking men in uniform~”

The Impostor in disguise watched the handsome dark-haired man through half-lidded eyelids, a pleasant rush of warmth and fondness spreading in his ribcage. “You’re underestimating yourself as usual, Black. I think you’d make an excellent Captain, you’ve got what it takes.”

“Alright, you two! By unanimous vote, we have decided that’s enough flirting for today,” Pink informed, sticking her tongue out at the two men as she voluntarily interrupted their little moment.

Raising his head and resolutely holding the woman’s mischievous gaze, Black reciprocated her friendly sneer. “Try to stop us. Democracy is bullshit, anyway.”

“Anarchist.”

“Slave of the system.”

“Simp.”

The outraged gasp Black let out at his best friend’s statement was downright comical. “How _dare_ you call me that. Take it back!”

Pink’s daring grin only grew bigger. “Make me, loser.”

The Vice-Captain heaved a huge sigh, ready to step in and separate the two colorful troublemakers before they could injure themselves or cause another scene, but a gentle nudge on his left hip drew his attention. “Pst, Green! Before another gang war breaks out, what do you say we explore Polus and then take a quick shower?” Orange suggested in a low voice, shivering with cold underneath the thin, sparkling layer of frost that was covering his hair and cheeks. “I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing out here.”

Orange was right, Green had to admit it— the icy climate was indeed cruel and unforgiving, the cold was seeping through their damp spacesuits and into their bones, and Green was honestly looking forward to warming up his stiff limbs. After all, Red could handle Pink and Black himself. “That’s actually the best idea I’ve heard today, Orange. Let’s get out of here,” he conceded at last.

* * *

“I’m sold, I love Polus! I haven’t seen showers _this_ spacious in months, and these towels are so fluffy and clean,” Orange had spent the last thirty minutes or so commenting about this and that, and now, as he and Green were drying their wet hair after a long, warm and relaxing shower, the chosen topic was the softness of the cotton towels. “The Skeld has such tiny stalls— and the beds! I mean, have you seen our new beds? We basically have individual rooms now. Blessed be the Universe, I’ve missed my privacy…”

The Vice-Captain seemed pretty content to just keep quiet and listen to the shorter boy, merely humming to demonstrate his approval from time to time, or nodding to prove he was still paying attention. Which was the truth; Orange’s voice was soothing and comforting, and Green could’ve listened to it for hours. “I’m glad you feel at ease here,” the Impostor in disguise broke his silence at some point, shaking the last droplets of water from his low-cut, moss-colored hair.

“I do, really! Today was so fun… plus, I got to witness your playful side as well,” Orange scrunched his nose, like he always did when he was a little embarrassed, or reluctant to speak his mind. “N-not that you aren’t pleasant to be around as your usual self, Green! I enjoy being around you, truly— but y’know, it was very nice to see you with the crew, just having a good time. Since I spend most of my time with Brown, your presence and Blue’s was a breath of fresh air.”

Realizing what he’d just implied, Orange quickly raised his hands, as if to justify himself or prevent Green from jumping to conclusions. “Don’t get me wrong, I like Brown just fine! I’ve known him for so long, and he’s the best friend I’ll ever have, but… I know how he feels about me, and I don’t want to give him false hope. He deserves the world, but I can’t give him that,” the nuclear physician explained, his shoulders visibly sagging as he poured his heart out to his quiet, attentive colleague. “Sometimes it gets so overwhelming and stressful, you know? Paying attention to everything you say and do, trying not to lead someone on or hurt their feelings, when in reality—” the orange-haired astronaut lowered his voice, until it softened to a shy whisper. “When in reality, I’ve been kinda smitten by a brooding and imposing presence, who just needs some time to open up, for a while now. Someone I’m actually willing to wait for.”

The Vice-Captain stopped in his tracks and froze upon hearing his colleague’s confession, remaining half-dressed and almost losing his footing on the sleeve of the greenish spacesuit he was trying to put on.

_“Such an apex predator’s elegance, you idiot,”_ Green mentally slapped himself as he managed to regain some sort of composure, but not to refrain himself from voicing a simple, and yet frustratingly nagging doubt. “But how do you know this person is the right one? Can you truly trust someone, in the reality we live in?”

_In a reality where our species are supposed to murder one another,_ was what Green would’ve really liked to say.

Orange pondered about his superior’s words for a moment, then he shrugged and gave his honest answer, “There is no certainty I guess, not in these things. You just _feel it_ and trust your instinct, hoping to make the right choice. I don’t want to presume that I know who you are, Green; it would be presumptuous of me. But I’d love to know you better,” the human admitted, never breaking eye contact with the much taller Impostor, who was just standing there— mesmerized, like a very buff deer in the headlights. “because you strike me as a genuinely kind person, a guy who listens, cares and understands. And maybe you’ll think I’m nuts, but there’s something peculiar about you— something I can’t quite put my finger on yet, but it’s there, and it draws me to you. I feel _safe_ around you, if that makes any sense?”

_“No Orange, you shouldn’t trust me! You should stay away from me…!”_ the Impostor’s brain wanted him to cry out that desperate warning, to drive away the unaware crew member from the mortal danger he himself represented, but the Vice-Captain felt like invisible fangs were clenching around his windpipe tighter and tighter, preventing him to talk.

So, like the selfish coward he was, Green said nothing at all.

Sensing his colleague’s palpable discomfort and bashfulness, Orange promptly changed the subject; as he’d said before, he was more than willing to wait until Green was confident and ready to provide an answer, whatever it might be. Making him uncomfortable, or scare him off, was the last thing the nuclear physicist wanted.

“Com’on now, let’s put some clothes on and go explore the rest of the base. I still wanna visit Laboratory and Specimen Room, too!” the young human beamed, rapidly throwing on his orange spacesuit and shiny helmet, expecting his colleague to join him. “Ready?”

And again, like an idiot, Green couldn’t help but indulge that fascinating human’s wishes and tag along. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel bad for Brown, friendzone is a really bad place. 


End file.
